


Dear Mummy

by PontiusHermes



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: China, Espionage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Monologue, Mother-Son-esque relationship, POV First Person, Revenge, Silva in captivity, Silva's POV, Spy - Freeform, agent - Freeform, poem, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva is in China. He is a little angry at M. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mummy

Dear Mummy,

I've been thinking about you  
A lot  
Every day,  
Probably every half hour  
When I can think,  
That is,  
Because, Mummy,  
Often I can't.  
It's a thing called a whip, Mummy,  
Something I'd like to acquaint you with.  
A whip.

It hurts, Mummy  
And I want it to end.  
I can't make it end,  
The exit you gave me  
Was a false promise, Mummy,  
A false and painful promise.

So, Mummy,  
I am remembering  
What they have done to me  
I try to remember it all  
I won't forget, Mummy.  
I'll remember what they did,  
So you can know what  
Being sold  
Feels like.

I'll get out of here one day, Mummy,  
I'll get out of here,  
Into the light,  
And I'll count the scars they gave me,  
You gave me,  
They gave me,  
I'll count every single one.  
My debt will be  
Paid in full,  
Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
